This trust is a lie
by TheDoctorWhoFan01
Summary: A girl shows up at the door, sick and confused.  Aidan and Josh take her in, but what is she really doing there...?


"_I got it!" Alex kept her back pressed against the cold stone wall. She tried her best to keep her fear well hidden, but she knew the man standing feet away could hear the speed of her heartbeat. _

_The man nodded. "I-" Alex broke him off. _

"_I know what to do, Bishop." _

"_Fine, then go."_

_Alex pushed past him, glad to be away from Bishop. She was confused. _Why does he need me for this?_ she wondered. Maybe it was because he knew it would be safer using a werewolf. It didn't matter. She just had to watch them and report back to Bishop. That's it..._

It didn't take me very long to find the house, though it was a bit harder than it should have been because of the rain. "How should I do this?" I asked myself. I could pretend to be hurt? Or maybe pretend to be confused? Memory loss?

I decided on memory loss. I could pretend I was confused about where I was. So after a while of thinking about my approach I trudged through puddles to the front door. I made sure to make a lot of noise, then leaned against the door. It wasn't long before a man came to the door, looking at me very confused.

I guessed that it was Josh, because he wasn't anything like Bishop had described Aidan. I looked up at him with an equally confused expression. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" I asked in a very demanding tone.

Now he looked very confused. I kept myself from smiling then repeated, "Why are you in my house?"

"Uh... I live here.. this isn't your house.." Josh said slowly.

"Yes it is!" I insisted.

"Um, Josh, what's going on?" A girl suddenly appeared next to Josh, as if she had poofed into existence. Bishop hadn't said anything about a ghost.

"I think she's confused..." Josh said to the ghost. "She keeps saying this is her house."

"It is my house!" I said, looking at the girl this time.

"Look, this-" I broke him off mid-sentence with a fit of fake coughing and wheezing.

"I think she's sick!" the ghost exclaimed.

"You think?" Josh said sarcastically. He held his hand out to me. "You need to get out of the rain." I took his hand and he helped me up, then led me inside.

I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled that I was dripping all over the floor, and especially upset that my hair, which I did a bad job of rinsing after my recent dying job, was dripping black and purple dye, but he didn't say anything. Josh gave me a blanket and let me rest on the couch. I coughed several times for good measures. He made me coffee but I didn't drink it. I just set it on the table. I hoped the rain would keep up. I mean, who would kick a sick, confused girl out on the street in the rain?

I think I eventually fell a sleep on the couch and when I woke up I heard talking from the kitchen. I perched myself onto my elbows and listened.

"She was just on the porch?" I heard a voice say. I guessed it was Aidan.

"Yeah, she was confused and I think she's sick." That was Josh's voice.

"We can't just kick her out," a female voice said.

The three came into the living room. I quickly dropped onto my stomach and looked at them. The new one, which must have been Aidan, was a lot hotter than I had imagined. He smiled sweetly at me, a smile you would give a scared little kid.

"I'm Aidan," he said softly.

"I'm..." I stopped myself. "I don't know... Why don't I know my name?"

"Her name is Alex." The girl said. I looked at her, very confused.

"How do you know?" I said.

Aidan looked at her.

"It's on her bracelet," the ghost, explained.

_What?_ I looked at my wrist, and sure enough I saw the black cloth bracelet with purple lettering spelling out Alex. I didn't realize I still had it on.

"Do you know how you got here?" Aidan asked.

"No..." I hoped I was being convincing, but it's hard to do a good job at something you don't want to do in the first place.

Aidan looked even more concerned now.

"No, I had just come from the woods, and I came here," I lied, making up a quick story.

"Do you remember why you were in the woods?"

"I was taking a walk." _How many questions are you going to ask?_

"In the rain?"

I just shrugged.

"Well, get some rest, you can stay here until the rain stops." Aidan stood up and went back into the kitchen. Sally and Josh followed.

I listened carefully to their conversation.

"She could see me!" I could hear the ghost say.

"She's a werewolf, Sally," Aidan said.

"What? How do you-" Josh started but Aidan cut him off.

"I know what a werewolf smells like and right now she smells like a wet dog."

"I can hear you!" I puffed. "And believe me, you don't smell too great, either!"

"Sorry!" Aidan called from the kitchen, his voice giving away his embarrassment.

I settled into a more comfortable position on the couch. The three didn't say anything else. I sighed and reached for my now room temperature coffee. It had milk and sugar in it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and put the mug down. Give me black coffee over this stuff any day!

I pulled the blanket up to my neck and stared at the ceiling. So I was there, now what?

I heard a beep from my phone. It was a text from Bishop: _Are you in?_

I didn't remember giving him my number. I replied: _Yes._ and sighed.

The phone beeped again. _Find anything?_

I replied: _I don't know what I'm looking for! _

I waited for a reply but didn't get one. I put the phone back in my pocket and laid my head down on the arm of the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Josh asked.

"We can't make her leave!" Sally said. "She's confused and sick!"

"We won't make her leave, she can stay here for as long as necessary," Aidan assured her.

They were all silent for a moment.

"At least there's another girl in the house!" Sally said just to break the silence.

**Chapter one is done! I know it's not that great and I have no idea yet why Bishop needed her to go spy on them, but I just had this thought in my head for weeks and I needed to write it before I exploded, so I hope you enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
